Henri Dijon (Hoyle 1)
Henri Dijon of The Colonel's Bequest: Laura Bow I, appears in Hoyle 1. He mentions that the year is 1925 at least twice to various characters. Setting the date as being the same year as the events of Laura Bow 1. He mentions Fifi, Jeeves, and Celie (with the former two still apparently alive). Yet he also mentions that there being 'unfortunate' things that happened the last time his family visited (this is likely a reference to the murders in Colone's Bequest). This could suggest although Fifi and Jeeves were poisoned, thought dead, and later disposed off down the laundry chute, along with the other bodies. That somehow they actually survived. Of course alternatively it could be Henri Dijon before the events of Colonel's Bequest, and that he is referring to another series of 'unfortunate' events that occured at his mansion. But this seems less likely (and there is no evidence of the family getting together or having problems together in the original game, although each family member had individual problems of their own, and 'motives'). However, some of his other lines do seem to suggest that his bothersome in-laws are still alive. Is dreading the next 'reunion'. He doesn't make any reference to having met Laura Bow yet, so it could very well be set Chronologically just before Laura Bow I. Text.130 0 Money? My favorite subject. I have quite a modest fortune, you know. 1 I enjoy my money a great deal, but my relatives are always so obsessed with it. Almost dangerously obsessed, you might say. 2 My relatives must be jealous of me...so wealthy, handsome, and personable. Not that I'd blame them, really. 3 I do share my wealth with my relatives. Last week I bought my cousin a toaster. 4 Money is useful in so many ways. Like paying my Fifi's salary. I couldn't live without my French maid, you know. 20 I hate this. Fifi, where are you? Fetch my coat, I want to go home! 21 Why am I wasting my time here? 22 Jeeves? Jeeves, bring me my dinner! 23 This is unspeakably boring. You're obviously incapable of carrying on an interesting conversation, %s. 24 I don't know why I'm sitting here, listening to all of this tripe. 25 I hate this. Fifi, where are you? Fetch my coat, I want to go home! 26 Can't you bother someone else, %s? I didn't come here to listen to all of this foolishness. 27 Jeeves? Jeeves, bring me my dinner! 28 This is unspeakably boring. You're obviously incapable of carrying on an interesting conversation. 29 I don't know why I'm sitting here, listening to all of this tripe. Text.131 Text.133 Text.134 Text.135 Text.136 Text.137 Text.138 Text.139 Text.140 Text.141 Text.142 Text.143 Text.144 Text.145 Text.146 Text.147 Text.148 Text.149 Text.708 3 I am the Colonel, Colonel Henri Dijon. Usually I live alone on my estates with my faithful servants, especially since so many...unfortunate...things happened the last time my relatives visited. Of course, I am a superb card player, in addition to my many other skills. If you play against me, you should expect to lose! 4 You can't choose me. You know that would be too many players. 5 We'll need more players for this game, I think. Text.710 Text.728 Text.746 Text.764 Text.782 Category:Characters (Hoyle 1)